


The Sticky Note

by HeartsGuardianSol



Series: Love Letters [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Born from a plotbunny I had ages ago, Classic paranoid Red, Drabble, maybe more to come? - Freeform, sticky notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsGuardianSol/pseuds/HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: With the  intensity that Red Alert was glaring at his door, it should have by all means burst into flames by now.





	The Sticky Note

It had been another atypical day on the Ark, Sideswipe had pranked some mechs, Cliffjumper had instigated a fight or two, Wheeljack had already gotten his daily explosion out of the way and the Cons had already done their usual haranguing of some random energy plant, and they had apparently had been at the Autobot's base as well.

At least one of them had.

With the intensity that Red Alert was glaring at his door, it should have by all means burst into flames by now.

"Hey Red do you mind moving? You're blocking my way." Cliffjumper growled as he glared up at the unmoving lamborghini. "Fraggit R- Red!" The minibot yelped when the security director collapsed full glitch right on top of him.

x

x

"That was a nasty glitch you had there Red." Ratchet commented as he helped the mech sit up.

"Did you see it?"

"See what?

"That cryptic message!"

"What you mean this?" Jazz asked as he held up the tiny (but in all actuality very large) sticky note.

"Yes gimme that!" Red snatched the delicate material from the TIC and glared at the hand writting.

"Easy there mech it might burst into flames if you stare at it too long." Jazz joked earning him the medic's glare.

"So it is a bomb! Wait- you just handed me a fragging bomb what the pit is wrong with you? I knew you were out to kill me!" Red Alert let go of the slip of paper and cringed as it gently flittered down to the floor.

"Chill Red it's not a bomb."

"Then why the pit was it on my door?! It's warning sign or something like a death threat or something!"

Jazz and Ratchet both fought the urge to facepalm at the security director's wild theories. "Red I'm sure it's just a joke from one of the younger mechs on the base trying to freak you out." Ratchet grumbled.

Red Alert was not convinced as she pointed down at the offending note. "But that is _his_ signature! Tell him Jazz!"

Jazz exvented as sigh. "Welp he's not wrong Ratch'. It is his signature."

"Need I remind you that Sunstreaker is quite adept at forging signatures?"

"And once I prove to you that it's from _him_?"

"Red I highly doubt that Soundwave would leave you a sticky note signed with hugs and kisses."

"Is that what the 'XOXO' means?"

Jazz lost the battle with the urge and facepalmed with a groan. Ratchet merely shook his head. "Red, I think you might need to take some time to learn the mannerisms of our newest allies..."

 


End file.
